Smart cards are utilized in various types of electronic devices to provide authentication and other types of functionality. For instance, cellular telephones typically have a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card reader and satellite television receivers typically include a smart card reader. Subscribers are issued a SIM or smart card which, when inserted into the card reader in an appropriate device will allow the subscriber to be authenticated as an authorized user.
SIM and smart cards (herein “card”) typically include embedded integrated circuits. When inserted into an appropriate card reader, power is applied to the card thereby powering the embedded integrated circuits. The integrated circuits embedded on a card can generate significant heat, especially when utilized in small passively cooled electronic devices, such as set-top boxes.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.